


Better

by Ricresin



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Puck's POV, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricresin/pseuds/Ricresin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and I? We only get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

I hoped I hadn't hurt Kurt when I slammed him into the dresser, but the way he laid those kittenish licks along my lips made me forget about my worry and focus on the pure lust running through my veins. He had one pale hand up my shirt, another gripping the hair at the base of my skull, and he was clinging to me like a lifeline. It may have been the alcohol but I know even underneath that there was a reason why I could only identify heat and him. He writhed against me, arching his back so that we were melded together, and -god- was he perfect, in every fucking way imaginable.

He set his hands to my shoulders and pushed with all of his strength, sending me back a few feet before I could brace myself. But he was on me again almost immediately, desperate, tugging at my shirt like the only thing he needed in this world was to feel my muscles against him. I complied and grunted as I dug my fingers into the cloth over his chest, and he took the complicated shirt off. And there we stood, such opposites, my chest muscular and dark, and him so pale and lanky and I couldn't help myself as I mouthed along his collarbone. He arched again, his body an almost perfect curl as he tried to get as much skin as possible to my lips, and I was happy to comply. I hungered for it.

With a turn of my hips, I had us so that his back was to the bed and I sent us tumbling onto it. The sheets in the guest room were scratchy, but it was just another sensation added to him being underneath me. His nails were digging into my back as I licked along his pectoral, and he was whimpering as if in pain. And it made me hard as a rock to know that he was practically feverish with his need of me right now. He wanted my skin, he wanted my mouth, he wanted my cock, and I wanted to give him them. 

I moved my hand down and with a flick of my wrist I had his pants unbuttoned. They were fitted to him like a second skin, but I gripped the sides and jerked with all my might and they came down in one sweep. He moaned and as soon as they were off his feet he lifted his hips so I could do the same with his briefs. But I left them around his knees, because his erection was free and jerking with every move I made. I leaned over and took the head in my mouth, just a small amount, but he practically shrieked from the feeling of it. The taste was bitter and salty and unpleasant, but I didn't stop because it was the taste of him. 

Suddenly he was sitting up and I pulled away. His eyes were navy with lust and I wasn't sure what he was planning, but then he had gripped his jeans leg and was searching the pocket. And it was an amazing thing to see when he pulled out the condom and small tube of lube, because it was like he'd hoped this would happen. I pushed him back roughly, taking them from his hand, and my mouth was on his hips, the dip of them just begging to be tasted. The tube was opened quickly, the lube falling over my fingers and onto the sheets in ample amounts. 

When I nipped at his abdomen, his muscles quivered with anticipation, and my fingers trailed over his crack, pushing in soon after to reach the puckered beauty I’d been needing. Just pushing the tip of my index finger in was sending my mind reeling, the way he seemed to open up, then the alternate clenching dragging my finger in like his body wanted to swallow me whole. I happily complied, and soon my whole finger was inside him, and he was tense around me, but he still panted into the pillow. I pulled out and pushed in, testing the waters, and even as my tongue gathered the sweat from his ribs my mind was imagining those muscles around my dick.

I pulled my finger out and began to push in two. He tensed further and my tongue dipped into his navel. It tasted disgusting but it had him quaking from the foreign feeling and forgetting about the stretch I was sure was burning him. When his body was ready he was swallowing those up too, and I was finally able to curl them around as much as his muscles would let me, searching and searching for that one spot until he yelled my name and slammed himself back on my fingers. And I didn't even have time to start pushing because he was rocking, fucking himself on the digits and my mind was gone. I pulled away and he whimpered like I had taken the world, but I had the condom between my teeth and was ripping the foil. 

He sat up again in a frenzy, tearing at the clasp of my cargo pants and pushing them around my thighs. I was without boxers like always and he swiped his tongue along the underside of my erection in one long movement. And I would have happily let him continue like he honestly wanted to, but I was a teenage boy, no matter how experienced, and everything he was doing was just too much and not how I wanted it to end. I slid the condom over my cock, jerking myself a couple of times before I grabbed the lube again. Using every bit that was left, I made sure I was slick enough to not tear into him. When I was done he had already removed his boxers fully and was laying in front of me, knees spread, eyes closed and hand over his erection like he was protecting himself from the world until I got back to him.

I laid over him, covering his body from hips to shoulders and gripped his head, moving our lips together in perfect unison. He pulled his hand from between us and gripped at my face, my neck, my shoulders, anything he could to keep me there, on top of him and willing. Leaning up on my arm, I continued to kiss him as my hand gripped my dick and guided it between his legs. I ran the tip over his cheeks, then the crack, before finally pushing through. After a couple of tries, I felt it catch and I moved my hips forward, feeling him take me in.

His grip on me tightened and I knew he was feeling pain, but it was a wonderful kind because he sure as hell wasn't pushing me away. I didn't stop until I was fully sheathed inside him and it took every ounce of power to not pound into his body, before he was ready, to use that hole to make me reach my end like I so rightly felt it was there for. His erection was fit firmly between us, and just by flexing my stomach muscles I could move against him. He whined and moved back, successfully both pushing against my dick and his, but I knew not to move yet. And I didn't move until he whispered he was ready, a breathy moan straight from my ear to the tip of my cock and I pulled back and slammed in. He cried out and nodded, but I knew it wasn't perfect yet. I wrapped my arm around his waist, lifting up against the small of his back, and sure enough the next time I moved I hit that spot inside of him.

It was a mess and it was frantic and it was loud but it was -perfect-. He rode me like he couldn't move fast enough and I slammed into him like I couldn't get enough, and I couldn't. And he was screaming and leaking against my chest way before I reached my own climax, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop, I simply pounded his trembling body, lights exploding behind my eyes, my skin on fire until his name was on my lips and my seed was filling him. 

I was heavy, I knew that. But I collapsed on him anyways, and I stayed on top of him until I could actually gather the strength to roll off. But even then I laid there, condom still barely on and making a mess, our chests sticky and heaving .

Santana opened the door, drink in hand and raised an eyebrow, the only evidence of her being wasted the fact that the door had to hold her up. “I thought you two broke up?”

Kurt smiled tiredly and grabbed my hand, not even bothering to cover either of us up as he answered.

“We got better.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted realistic sex between Puck and Kurt, and this is what popped out. Hope you enjoyed it. xx


End file.
